


Giftbox

by OracleEther



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Its a small Modern AU for this one., Kaze owns the family medicine shop.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleEther/pseuds/OracleEther
Summary: Picking up the box, he expected to see his brother’s name on the card-late deliveries were common to shop this time of year–but the name was his own.





	Giftbox

Suzukaze’s hand sorted through the mail, flipping over junk letters without a second thought as he set aside the envelopes that contained bills. The pile, perhaps in his own negligence, was larger than he thought; the letters and papers were sent scattering when a packaged box tipped and fell over. Suzukaze took a patient breath, sighing as he began collecting them into a stack once more. Picking up the box, he expected to see his brother’s name on the card–late deliveries were common to shop this time of year–but the name was his own.

Placing it on the counter, Suzukaze lifted the sticky tape on the sides of the paper that kept it sealed and he opened the lid. Inside was an assortment of simple Christmas decorations with two were similar color shades of red, one was a contrasting dark blue that matched with the lighter one and one that was bright pink. The ornament that captured Suzukaze’s attention was the smooth pearl colored bauble, the flecks of gold that glittered over the surface. Peeking inside the box, Suzukaze found and opened the letter as he began reading.

“Dear Kaze,” he read to himself, smiling at the nickname a customer had once called him by.

_‘The medicine and tea you gave me helped my little brother recover from his fever. It isn’t much, but my family put this together for you on short notice. We wish you a Happy Christmas Eve and my older brother, Ryouma, wants to invite you for Christmas Dinner. P.S. I think it’s time I returned this to you, too._

_Love, Kamui.’_

Suzukaze laughed under his breath as his cheeks warmed while he re-read the letter. Coming back to the bottom, he bought his fingers up, tracing the ink that spelled out, _'Love Kamui.’_ Looking into the box, Suzukaze picked up the dark scarf–his own–from it and placed it around his neck. The scent of medicine was now mixed with the soothing scent of vanilla and cinnamon as he breathed it in.

Suzukaze poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue, carefully chewing before he shook his head. In a quick stride, Suzukaze hurried behind the checkout counter, grabbing his longcoat and the keys as he came to the front door of the shop as he opened it, flipping the sign to read, “CLOSED” as he locked the door and hurried to the address of the letter’s sender.

**Author's Note:**

> Ported over from tumblr for Lazulines on tumblr/twitter as a return present for Christmas. Originally written December 24th, 2016. To the reader: Have a safe and pleasant holiday and as well as an incoming New Year.


End file.
